


Gavin and Me

by AsTheWorldTurns



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsTheWorldTurns/pseuds/AsTheWorldTurns
Summary: A collection of Gavin x Reader tales.





	1. Rules are Rules

"Oh no, what is this?” That's all the warning of his presence you got before you popped up. His eyes were wide with shock as red bloomed across both your faces’, his hands sliding into his jacket pockets as a dirty smirk took over his face. “What do we have here?”

“G-Gavin, your home early.” Came your rushed and high pitched response, your hands slowly running over your thighs in an attempt to cover up your little personal massage. 

His frame leaving the door, you watched as Gavin strolled into the room watching you like a hawk. Grey eyes pierced you to the bed, your knees knocking as you pushed yourself up to your elbows. The two of you may have been together for over two years, but that didn't stop the embarrassment or dread you felt. 

You were in trouble for what you'd been caught at and you knew it, but that didn't stop you from snatching up the shorts you ditched at the bottom of the bed. 

Well, you attempted to grab the white and blue striped hot shorts, only stopping short at the detective's command. 

“Ah, ah! Stop right there, Kitten.” Ordered the officer, his eyes sneaking glances of you and your lack of clothing as he removed his leather jacket. Striding further into the room, Gavin ditched his leather on the back of his desk chair, eyes damn near black as he looked you up and down. 

Retracting your hand, forgetting about your shorts you dropped your eyes as the brunette made himself more comfortable. His shoes coming off next as you tried to explain, tried to mend or change his mind about what he inevitably would do to you next. “I-I didn’t hear you come in, I thought-”

“You wouldn't get caught?” Finished your boyfriend, the squeak of his office chair giving him pause as he sat and studied you. Openly ogled you in all of your naked glory as a devilish smirk tugged at his lips, hands loosely locked in the space between his legs. “Sneaky little thing you are, [your name].”

“Gavin, I was really just-” Your attempt to explain was quickly dashed, whatever cute little made up lie you were about to tell hushed by your lover's soft shushing.

“Shh,” Pulling his index finger to his lips, Gavin silenced you softly. “You know the rules, Kitten.” Licking his lips, he looked as if he was ready to smother you, to jump on you and lay you out, to finish that 'massage’ he caught you giving yourself. 

“And what do we say about rules?” The bass of his voice had you shivering from across the room, his eyes hungrily sweeping over you as he waited for you to respond, his hands flexing in anticipation.

“Rules aren’t to be broken…”

Your voice sounded so small, so disappointed by your own actions, that Gavin couldn't help but snicker. His eyes glued to how you refused to move- aside from the slight shake and knocking of your knees. A good girl you often were, and a good girl he wanted to keep you.

Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, Gavin straightens out his back, his posture less sagged as he waved you over with, “That’s right. Now come here, let’s make this quick. I’m starving.”

His eyes for once had lied to you, their blackness mistaken for his forgiveness and 'giving’ nature. When really, he was all serious mode. You should have known better than to spend your afternoon doing 'me time’ stuff. Because Gavin made it clear from day one - no solo masturbation, and that went for him too. 

“I-I’m sorry.” You chimed, voice playing on pity as you slowly pulled your knees to your chest, hands fumbling in the sheets as you slyly exposed yourself, like you were trying to tease him. 

Fuck, if only he had more time.

Biting his lip, Gavin leaned forward as he judged your perception on where this was going. The fluttering of your lashes and exaggerated deep coy breaths coming across as luring. “I know, princess,” The slow to bud smirk on your pouty lips, however - that was just madning in the best of ways. Ways that had the detective desiring another write up to have the whole afternoon with you.

As tempting as it sounded though, he'd have to go for the next best thing. “But you're guilty, I caught you red-handed,” And that was putting you back on the straight and narrow. 

“Now. Get. Over. Here.”

His voice was so stern, his eyes so demanding, you couldn't help but listen. ‘It's no wonder this man is a cop’ you thought to yourself as you slowly inched for the edge of the bed, Gavin's grey eyes just threatening you to give him lip. 

Wisely enough, you keep quiet as your legs hang over the side of the bed, your expression a worried smirk with the best puppy-dog eyes you could muster. It was a last-ditch chance to change his mind into cuddling you, kissing you - hell even getting you to give him head. But you failed. 

Gavin Reed had the trickiest eyes to read, and the march from your shared bed to his desk made you burn with shame. It was like he sat eons away from you, just waiting ever so patiently for you to grace his lap. All while he adjusted his rolled sleeves.

“I want to hear you count nice and loud for me.” Came the detective's command as your skin drug across his pants, your soft belly, and chest just one single layer away from his own sense as he balanced you over his knees. 

Rubbing your bottom he warms you up to his touches, has you desiring more of his rough hands on your curves as his eyes skim over you. A deep nasally chuckle leaves your lover as he locks you in place with his other hand pressed to your lower back, his rubbing and gentle petting so comforting and soothing. Until the first chill goosed your skin - and his hand warmed it.

“One.” You knew better than to fall behind.

“Two.” He'd make you recount if you did - thank goodness his slaps weren't hard. 

“Th-three.” It was starting to sting now, your legs quivering as Gavin enforced his hold on you. 

“F-f… I’m sorry!” Now it was starting to sting, this smack burning as you tried to get him to ease up. But easing up was something Gavin wasn't going to do. Not because he didn't want to hear Fowler's mouth for being late - and god did he really wanna be inside you - but because the idea of spanking and leaving you in a rut just seemed so much better. The sex he'd have with you tonight? Thankfully tomorrow he had off. 

Lifting his hand playfully, Gavin let his palm skim the curve of your cheek, his eyes admiring your red flesh along with the glistening sheen forming between your thighs. “Three?” Came the number followed by a lighter smack, the anticipation making you jump more so than the hit itself.

“Four.” If he kept it up like this, you'd be fine.

But he didn't - and he had you howling in shock and pain. “Five!”

Seeing the way you justled forward, how your hands clenched onto his pant leg made Gavin want to pull back. Want to sooth you with soft pets and gentle strokes that turned into groping hands as he smiled down at the back of your head. “I know… I know,” Came his voice in a tight groan, hips inadvertently grinding up into your belly as the last and final smack was delivered.

“Six!” Came your actual wet cry, the final smack not only lurching your stomach in guilt for breaking his rules but wicked desire and lust as you pant heavy on his thighs.

“Shh, relax - relax, you’re alright.” Your lover assured you, his hand that had been bracing you coming to message the globes of your ass. Slowly and silently he mended your pain; his lips kissing your heated flesh, his rough calloused hands ever so gently grazing your sex. He knew what he was doing, what point he was trying to get across as he pulled you up, his hands running up and down from your shoulders to just below your backside - he wanted to see you be obedient, obedient to him as he was to you. 

Gently turning you around, hands gripping and pinching your hips playfully he looked up at you, tongue wetting his lower lip. “You got somethin’ to say to me?” He openly asked for his apology, his body almost looking and feeling tense in anticipation for your compliance.

And comply you did. “I’m sorry, Gavin. I won’t do it again.” The words came tumbling out of your mouth as you gnawed your lip, thighs squeezing in pure need as you realized what your apology entailed.

No solo touching, no masturbation. You were going to be left alone for the duration of Gavin's shift. It was like the second you realized this, a deep chuckle left the detective, his hands mindlessly stroking up and down your sides. 

God he loved you.

Reaching up, he took your face in his hands, his lips seeking yours as he tenderly kissed you, a twinkle in his eyes. “Now, how about we go and get some lunch. I’m fuckin’ starving.”


	2. Storms

CRACK! That was the sound that rocked you from your sleep, the sound that literally shook you awake as low rumbles fluttered your heart. “You have got to be kidding me!” You fussed, your hand quickly darting out to find the body you fell asleep next to.“Gav,” you called while giving him a light shake, fingers faintly digging into his skin as you tried to rise him. “Gavin, wake up!” You pleaded, pale blue filling the room before a big bang accompanied clawing fingers. 

Luckily the pain hadn't fully registered, Gavin still groggily unaware and mumbling over what had you pushing at him. Body running on instinct, he pulled himself to a sitting position, a calloused hand running down his face as he looked over at you. “Wh-whas the matter?”

“Don't you hear that?” You chided, body scooting up under your partner’s while another loud cracking sound shot off; followed by a deep rumbling that sounded like growls and bullet-like rain that pounded the window. “How are you still sleeping?” It was amusing, hell amazing how he managed to sleep through the first loud strike, but to see him not even flinch - not once since you woke him. You were impressed but distressed nonetheless. 

“Yeah, it's call’ thunder and I was sleeping. Till you woke me up.” Came the lethargic reply you knew you’d get, a tired yawn leaving Gavin as he scratched himself. He sure was charming during his waking period. 

Rubbing his eyes in an effort to adjust to the darkness, Gavin stretched his legs out as he draped his arm around your shoulder. Slowly he traced the curve of your shoulder, his lips kissing at your temple as he snickered. “Don't tell me you're afraid of a little thunder and lightning.”

Of course, the world would have you look a fool, a deep rumble shaking both the house and the sky as you darted from Gavin's side to hit the light. “I-I'm not. The thunder was just so loud, it sounded like someone was trying to get into the house.” Came your defense, the wave of blue muted by your bedside table lamp. If this kept up, you'd never make it back to sleep.

“Well, it's just storming. Now turn your light out and go back to be-” As simple as Gavin wanted to make this, simple it was not. Just as he was about to assure you everything would be fine, that he had everything under control - the power went out.

“Oh my god!” You jumped and booed. “This is bullshit!” This time you slammed your fist on the bed, hands crumpling up the bedding as you wormed under your boyfriend’s arm. 

“Calm down. The lights just went out.” Came Gavin's grumble, his arm wrapping around your middle as he tried to pull you down to the bed. Whatever time it was was late enough for him to wish to go back to bed, and take you with him. Even if he had to wrestle you.

But again, you weren't gonna let him go so easily. “No duh, the lights went out!” You heckled, the arm that was attempting to pull you down to rest being pried from you by your own hands. 

“Are you seriously afraid?” Letting you go, Gavin gave himself the chance to pop his back, this little fiasco rousing him back to being fully awake and alert. Had this been happening with someone else, Gavin knew he would have flipped his lid by now, but you were cute, so he'd let it slide.

“I don't like thunderstorms.” Your muttering brought a pause to the detective's stretches, a wise Alek smirk taking up his features that both the shadows and lack of lightning cloaked him in.

Snorting, followed by a, “Clearly,” was kissed into your ear. Gavin's teeth clipping your earlobe as he wrangled you up in his arms. “Come here, you big baby.”

Deciding it was better to join him, you let him smother you with kisses and bear hug you. His hair and breath tickling your neck as he sneakily wrapped his leg around yours - coiling you like a snake. 

“Better?” Ghosted across the back of your neck in a low draw, Gavin tucked up tight around you as your jitters from the storm fed your growing thrill.

“No. It's still storming.” Came the whisper that summoned a loud strike of thunder and lightning, your body tensing in your partner's hold at the sight and sound.

“Close your eyes, relax. Nothing's going to happen to you.” Reassured the detective, his nose lightly skimming your shoulder blade while he let his hands grab onto you.

What his hands were doing was sinful in the best of all kinds of ways. Gavin's nimble fingers caught on the fabric of your t-shirt, slyly exposing your skin just to tease you. Between his feather soft kisses and wandering hands, you almost had to fight to remember your counter-argument, the wave of heavy rain pelting the window bringing you back. “You don't know that.” 

“I won't let anything happen to you - now go to bed.” Affirmed Gavin, his lips pressing a long and tender kiss to your shoulders and neck before he settled back into bed. No doubt with the intent to sleep. 

“What if lightning comes through the window? You can't stop that.” Came your sweet voice, the remark bright, thanks to the obvious nature that Gavin couldn't stop thunderbolts. 

“Yeah, well in a few seconds you'll have to worry about me.” Came his flat reply, his body propped up on a single elbow as he regarded you with a look of utter tiredness and pleading. “So please, babe, go to sleep.” Leaning down, he kissed your cheek before flinging himself behind you, his arms instantly wrapping you up in a bear hug. The detective perfectly spooning you. 

His hold held and lasted for all of sixty seconds - the second loudest and fierce rumble of thunder and lightning rocking your place of stay. Leaving you in a squirming ball of terror, too busy trying to hide up under Gavin and the blankets. “Oh my,” Feeling the press of your knees in his gut and your foot way to close to his junk, the man popped up in search of the bedside lamp. Flicking the switch he waited for light, only to be reminded by pelting rain that everything was out. “Fuckin’ right, no power.” Grumbled the brunette, his hand busy scratching at his head as he snatched up his phone from beside the lamp. Four hours, he was lucky if he got out of this with four hours of sleep. 

“Look, I have to be up in four hours and I'm beat babe,” His voice was tired, the dramatics put on thick as he rubbed a hand down his face for good measures. Even through all the darkness, you could tell he was staring at you, his upright position leaving you with a craned neck to look up at him. “Either relax or I'm going to restrain you.” His plans brought a blush to your skin, that in turn pulled his lips into a kinked sideways smirk - all captured by the boom and flash of thunder and lightning. 

Sitting up with a racing heart, you looked between your lover and your bedroom window, the curtainless high window making you hate its once perfect appeal. “I'm actually kinda’ scared…” Was your admission that came out in the quickest and hushed of puffs.

A small snort like laugh left the detective, his attitude changing once he noticed the lack of you joining in. “Why, for what?” He still sounded insensitive to the matter - the idea of being afraid of some storm trivial - but he still tried to remedy that fear.

“It's dark, it's raining and thundering like mad outside! What if someone tries to get in?” All came rushing out of your mouth as you looked to the bedroom door, eyes trying so desperately to see into the dark hallway. Neither of you had gone to check what that first bang was - and Gavin didn't check the second and if there was a third, that was-

Before you could scare yourself any further, Gavin reached out to grab your chin - his accuracy a little hindered by the darkness. “I'm here.” Soothed the officer, his thumb working over your bottom lip as he slowly crawled closer to you.

“What if you fall asleep again?” You questioned, your hands busy pulling your duvet up around your head for protection. 

“I'll wake up.” Volleyed the officer, hands pulling the blanket from around your head and shoulders. Through all his slow inching, he managed to crawl over your legs and settle in your lap. 

Shaking your head, you pressed yourself closer to the man as he slowly reeled you in with your blanket. There was no way he was going to wake up - you saw it first hand how heavy a sleeper Gavin was. “No, you won't. You didn't even flinch when it started to thunder out.” You pressed, voice accusing as you found yourself needing to shuffle from how close Gavin was. 

You hadn't noticed at first, but that sneaky pest had crawled into your lap, caught you up in the bedding like a net and now had his head buried in your neck. “Tell you what, I'll stay up with you until you fall asleep.” Came his breathy speech, his teeth clipping your neck just right before a soft, “Deal?” fell from his lips. 

He had three and a half hours before he had to be up - and while it sounded bad, Gavin could have you out in twenty. 

“D-deal.” Was your moaned reply, your body rolling so that you could press your chest to his as he kneaded your hips with his hands.

“As grown as you are,” Teased Gavin, teeth tugging at your ear as he skimmed his hands up your torso, hands copping a feel of your breast as a husky chuckle dusted your cheek, “And afraid of a little thunder and lightning.” Slowly he traced the curves of your sides with his hands, his hips grinding against yours to advertise where he planned on taking this. When no hesitation came from you, he quickly pressed you to the bed, his mouth on yours as he kissed you breathless. 

Pulling away, Gavin gave himself the time to remove his shirt. The article of clothing tossed somewhere on the floor as his hand settled on your panty's waistband. “You sure are a big girl.” Was his sarcastic draw, his eyes fighting so hard to see you clearer in the dark as he trailed his hand up your stomach, taking your shirt up with his touch. 

“S-stop making fun of me.” You breathed, body shaking from his rough fingers gliding along your flesh. “You don't like mice, and I don't make fun of you for that.” The pout in your voice was lost the second he jumped down to your hips, his hands practically ripping your panties from your legs and leaving you stunned. And painfully aroused.

“Yes you do, you are right now.” Groaned Gavin, the sight and sounds of you making him so painfully hard. Reaching down, he gave himself a good squeeze, his mouth kissing at your belly. At first, he just gave you peppered kisses, his tongue sneaking out every now and again to dip into your navel while he pumped himself through his boxers. Between your tiny whimpers and kittenish giggles, it wasn't long before Gavin felt his hand getting wet, his own eagerness apparent as he slid down to your core. 

“Yeah but that's-” You tried to speak, to say your peace before his mouth took you, but all hope was lost the second he ditched his own dick to rub you off. 

Lazily he lapped at your clit, his thumb falling in rhythm with his licks as he buried his face between your legs. He worked a smooth slow pace, but the pressure of his tongue made it worth it. Not to mention the finger you found him thrusting into you from his other hand. “Mmm, G-Gavin.” You all but bit through your lip, hips rolling against the detective’s mouth as a familiar shutter started to fire in your legs. The pressure you felt between your thighs and the tightening of your legs had you gasping, back arching up off the bed as you tried to push Gavin back. 

Your squirming literally brought a smile to the officer's face, his thumb leaving your clit as a second finger was massaged into you, his freed up hand back at his weeping cock. The sounds you two made together were pretty lewd and loud. So loud, in fact, the third loudest thunder strike went missed as Gavin stroked your sweet spot, your hands pulling awfully hard at his hair. Smirking through the pain and pleasure, he broke contact with your sex, his lips cleaned by his tongue as he slowed his thrusting down to a deep crawl. “Relax, I got you.”

Letting your hand fall from his hair, you brought it to your lips as you felt him work his fingers like magic inside of you. “I-I'm pretty close, Gavin.” A loud huff pressed passed your lips as you ground against his hand, body rolling like waves, just waiting to break the shore. “Shit! I'm gonna’ cum.”

The pitch and rush of your voice had him nearly finishing, his 'sprint’ stroke limit nearly peeked as he moaned against your sex. “Yeah? Let me see.” Coaxed the detective, his hand leaving his dick one last time as he ate you out like his life depended on it. Like he would get three hours of solid sleep. 

His efforts had you shaking and calling his name, a long cry of his name falling alongside the sound of thunder as you came against his speaking lips. “That's it, that's my girl.” The boom that shook the house pulled him from between your thighs, your fevered blushed face caught in the flick of pale blue light as he spread your legs.

“Don't move.” Exhaled Gavin, your leg tossed over his shoulder as he rubbed his head against your lips. The slick glide of his cock had him buried in you so fast and smoothly, he chuckled at the content sigh that left you both in unison. 

“Ah, G-Gavin.” The way you said his name literally tingled something in his spine, the jolt sparking through his manhood as you squeezed around him.

“Damn, Kitten. This storms got you all worked up, huh?” Ground out Gavin, his eyebrows knit together as if he was in pain as he braced his weight on his hands, the man bottomed out inside of you. “Wish it'd storm more often.”

Looking up, you caught his eye as rapid flashes of lightning flashed outside. “Gavin,” Your voice was so soft, so dazed, the detective feeling a lump form in his chest as you reached a hand up to have him meet your lips. Just before you kissed him on the lips, a soft “I love you, Gavin.” ghosted his lips and froze him.

Fighting to get as close to you as physically possible, your lover tied his tongue with yours, the two of you grinding and kissing until he broke free from you. “Love you too, sweetheart.”

Pressing his forehead to yours, Gavin took a deep breath, the storm completely forgotten about as he pulled his hips back. “F-fuck.” The glide of his hips was effortless, his hips jerking forward with a long windy moan of “Fucking love you.” His push and pull started off slow, tame - deep yet gentle as he watched you take him with ease. 

Love you he did.

“I-I'm close - you close?” His soft humps were quickly picking up, his hands rubbing down your hips as he held back the urge to finish in you prematurely.

“Y-yeah,” Was all he had to hear you say, his thumb flicking your clit as he bucked into you like he was on the verge of cumming. Well, he was - he just knew better than to bust inside of you.

“Come on, Kitten, before me,” Pressed Gavin, the man's wrist flicking at top speed as he got closer to his climax, your soft cries going right to his heart. “Get off before me.” And his dick. 

The clenching fit that took over your body had Gavin grinding his teeth. The blissed-out blush and vibration of you around him forcing him to choose. “Sh-shit! I'm not gonna’ last, I-”

It was you who decided though, your hands sliding down to claw the detective's hips in an attempt to keep his hips pressed to yours. “Inside of me,” Came your first thought when he started to pull away, a tired yet rational plea leaving your chest as you pressed back against him. “Please stay inside of me.” 

When Gavin heard you say that, he clamped your legs shut, his hands manipulating you to rest on your side so his hands rested on the curve of your ass and your hip as he pumped you deep and hard. “[Your name]!” He called your name out of desire, desperation, pure bliss - pure need and completion as he reached his climax. Thrusting through his orgasm he watched his seed coat him, seep from where you two were joined before he pulled out. “You alright now, [your name]?” Asked Gavin, admiring his work as he gently rubbed your backside. “[Your name]?” Lifting his eyes from the mess he left between your legs, the brunette was shocked to find you out. Cold. 

Your face was relaxed, hands loosely at your side and beside your head as soft snores left you, the stunted rise and fall of your chest proof you were knocked out cold. Sleeping soundly through a bang of lightning that had Gavin bristle from its crack. 

Reaching over to grab his phone from the nightstand, Gavin's face dropped into a frown. He was lucky to get two hours of sleep before his next shift now, all thanks to you. 

Snickering, Gavin snatched his lost boxers up from the floor to wipe you clean before he took care of himself, the soiled undergarments flung randomly one last time as he shimmied into place behind you. Pulling the blankets around himself and you, Gavin settled in to catch some shut-eye. A soft “Little shit,” pressed into your hair before he too was taken by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know about errors and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any errors or mistakes.
> 
> Please feel free to make suggestions, so I can add more trash to this!


End file.
